A Second Chance
by sofia hood
Summary: After the coronation of Regina, a new opportunity presents itself. Henry prepares a surprise that will change, all after she confesses the dream she had with Robin. This story will focus on the season 7 finale.


Henry has a surprise for Regina after his coronation.

I want to apologize, because English is not my first language. I needed this after the End.

After that, Regina launched the new spell uniting all kingdoms into one. Henry, was still in the library, looking at the books of each character, before leaving there, saw a book on the table that was not with the others, comes to put it in place, fixed who was that , his cover said Robin Hood, opened the book and saw that it was blank. He remembered what, his mother told him about the dream, maybe his soul was not erased as Hades said, he decided to use his pen for the last time, knowing that with it would cease to be the author.

Hoping, that it would work, I wrote in the ... That hero who sacrificed himself for his soulmate, is given a second chance, to finish his story ...

Henry knew that there was little chance that he would revive and another that not, after a few minutes, Robin appeared in front of him, Henry was surprised, the first thing he did was hug him, in a way for him he wanted him as a father. Robin answered in the same way, Henry updated him for the last few years, a few minutes later Robyn enters, seeing his father there, he was surprised and I do not hesitate to run towards him and hug him - daddy - she says with tears in her eyes. eyes Robin also hugged and without letting go, he whispered in the ear - I love you, my arrow - I'm sorry, so much. He was also crying, he had lost everything of his daughter and his children.

The three of them were still in the room talking - you have to tell my aunt - says Robyn - I have a better idea, says Henry.

He tells them about his plan and names him soulmates operation. Robin asked to know what had happened with his son ... Henry tells him that he is with the mery men, he and his daughter take a trip together to find the merry men. While Henry leaves there, to communicate to his family, except his mother.

The next day is Regina's coroneration, although she did not know anything about it. Regina enters the hall of the palace escorted by the two Henry.

Everyone present began to applaud. Snow names Regina, "The Good Queen, of all kingdoms." Regina turns the princes around, to see her town, friends and family.

Regina leaves the stage with the help of his prince, she greets her family, when I greet Emma - and now that, madam mayor - what Hook rebukes with his majesty. - This is your happy ending ... - Emma says to what Regina answers - I hate the endings, I prefer to call it a second chance, she replies away to come back with the charmings and give a speech. At that time Robin climbs behind her and the charmings.

When she finishes, someone speaks back.

\- Congratulations my lady- says Robin

She is frozen when she heard her beloved's voice, she turns to be sure that it was her Robin and not a dream. Regina comes out of her shock, smiles when she sees him in front of her, a few tears started to come out, he hugs her and kisses her on the forehead, she could not believe it. "How is that possible?" She asks, separating herself from him. They both forgot that everyone was watching. - That does not matter, now - Robin responds by planting a kiss on her lips. And then kneeling before her, taking out a black box, he opens it to reveal an engagement ring - he says, your majesty, do you want to marry a simple thief? - he asks

The spectators were surprised and very moved.

-she answers with great happiness and a few tears. He places the ring on his ring finger, both kiss.

The crowd began to applaud. That brought them out of their moment - because, not only celebrate a coronation but also a wedding - says snow

-what? - she says surprised - we get married today love, I do not want to wait another day - says Robin. Archie who was already there, he made the wedding official. The couple made their vows, promising eternal and true love.

And both married, their family and friends began to congratulate them, the big party began with the first dance as kings and also as husband and wife.

While everyone danced, Henry (adult) asks Robin to dance with his mother. - Congratulations, mom- he says showing so much happiness for it. - thank you love, he told me that you brought him back- she says before she said something else he interrupts her - a certain mom, do not worry about it, I want you to be happy and soon you give me a brother- he says what she answers - of course I worry, all magic carries a price - she says - and to have a brother, you know I can not - she stops dancing to talk better with her son, both walked to a corner away from the crowd . Meanwhile, Robin dances with her daughter - you do not know how much she dreamed about that day, did this with you - she says letting out a tear.

Robin responds from the same wood, part of his life was lost. - I also, I promise you that from today, I will never miss any important moment for you ... I will always be there ...

\- I want you to tell me the truth, Henry Daniel Mills - she says seeing him very serious

\- Okay, I'm not the author anymore - confessed him with some pain but deep down he felt that he had done the right thing.

She was surprised, he already renounced it and now it stopped being - I'm sorry, son - she says taking her hands - what would happen now

\- There's nothing to regret, Mom - he says - I do not know, but I guess maybe one day he finds another, maybe it's my daughter, my sister, Neal says Henry with some nostalgia

\- I see, she says embracing him - with the other, you know I can not-

\- That was before, my aunt helped me to rebertilo- says henry

Regina was surprised, it seemed that this day was of surprises and very pleasant.

At that moment Snow came to interrupt - hello, Henry you will be so kind to lend Regina - she says

-Of course, grandma, he replies, moving away from them

\- Well, how do you feel? - Ask snow - Okay, I think I'm finally fine- she answers

-You do not know how much that makes me happy- says Snow.

Both hugged each other so hard, after all they were family and friends. Snow leaves and leaves Regina alone, she looks around, now she feels complete, a slight smile forms on her lips and a few tears peeked out - I hope, it's a smile and tears are due to this - says Zelena smiling

-It is Zelena - she replies, who were now embracing

\- Henry told me what you did- says Regina releasing the hug

\- Take it, as a wedding gift - she replies

\- Thank you, Sister - says Regina

They both stayed for a while, talking when Robin arrived where they were both.

\- I hope, do not interrupt anything- he says taking Regina from the waist

\- Of course yes, brother-in-law - Zelena says with a tone of sarcasm - I leave you - she says. Leaving them alone. - Well, your majesty- Robin says kissing her - I do not know, tell me your- Regina replies. Robin goes to his ear and whispers, "I think it's time for our wedding night," he says, she knew what he was talking about, I just smile and bite her lower lip. - You can wait a little longer - he asks her - in agreement - he replies. -Hello, Regina - says a voice that she never had, forgotten was her Roland, the last time she saw him was a few years ago and now she was quite young. - Roland! - explama she hugging him - I'm so sorry-

\- There is nothing to regret- he says. She had never forgiven herself, the fact that she was not looking for him, but she knew that she did the right thing. That was all she wanted. Robin and Regina danced one last piece, both to the compas, of the music and their relatives and friends happy for them. - I love you, Robin - she says - I also, I love you, you are ... my future - he says. Both sealed their words with a soft but lasting kiss. Maybe, his story was not epic enough to finish, this is not the end just the beginning of a second chance ...

Well, I think this is all, thanks for reading.

Do not forget to leave your comments.


End file.
